My True Love
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: A sequel to 'Is it love'. "How could I be so blind? Now, I lost her for the second time!" Shadow screamed.  My second fanfiction. R&R please!
1. Plan

**Me: I'm sorry for late updating. We don't own Shadow or anything. They belong to SEGA.**

**Silver Flame: We own Carol and her family.**

Ch. 1

Tails' house

There are two girls at the garden. They're watering the flowers and plants happily.

"Hey, Carol," said Cosmo. She stared at Carol.

"Hm? What's up?" Carol replied cheerfully. Cosmo sighed.

"Why Shadow hasn't come to see you? It's been one week since you announced your relationship!" Cosmo asked as Carol's humming. She stopped watering the flowers.

"He's busy, Cosmo. He decided to open gun shop," She said and gazed to sky.

"Did he tell you why he decided that? Cosmo asked to her. She shook her head.

"I don't think he wants me to know. If he wants, he will tell me. He has the reason, I'm sure it's not bad." She answered. "But, of course I missed him again."

"Why don't you ask him about the plan?" Cosmo asked as she watered the flower. Carol raised her eyebrows to her. Cosmo glanced and slapped her forehead.

"Don't tell me you forget!" She whimpered. Carol nodded.

"What's the plan?"

"Vanilla went on a trip with Vector for two weeks, right? We planned to sleepover."

"When? How long?"

"Tomorrow. A week and a half."

"Cool! Had we asked our friends?"

"No. We have to ask them as fast as we can." Cosmo answered and watered the last flower. Tails was walking to them and shouted.

"Hey, Cosmo! I need your help! Can you help me?" asked him. Cosmo nodded and walked to him.

"Can you finish this work alone?" She asked to Carol.

"Of course! Now, go on!" She chimed cheerfully and picked the basket. She's picking strawberries when someone closed her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

"Shadow?"

"Right! Hi, Carol!" He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Hey, how long you're sitting at the branch?" She questioned and stared to his loving eyes.

"Long enough. Since Cosmo asked about my visit," He smirked and pulled her into passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and dance with hers. She broke the kiss.

"So, I don't have to explain the sleep over plan to you." She chimed happily and he smiled.

"You don't have to. But…."

"But?"

"But, you still have to ask the others."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you want to help me?"

"I'd like to. What I have to do?"

"Pick the apples and put them in the basket." She said and began to pick strawberries. He nodded and climbed the tree. He picked them and threw them to the basket quickly.

"Have you finished, Shadow?"

"I guess so."

"I have to ask them now." She said as she straightened her body. Shadow saw Cream walked towards them.

"You don't have to do that. I've already asked them." Cream smiled happily.

"Who's in?" Carol half yelled enthusiastically. Cream and Shadow shut their ears.

"Everyone." She replied and rubbed her ears.

"Carol, there's no need to yell!" Shadow grumbled.

"I'm sorry! I'm too excited." Carol looked at them apologetically.

"Let's eat! The food's ready!" Cosmo said from behind them. They shocked at her sudden appear. Then, they turned back to normal and followed her.

"I wish tomorrow will come quicker." Carol whispered softly. Shadow heard what her said and stroked her hair.

"It will." He promised and kissed her at cheek.

**Me: Finish!**

**Silver Flame: Sorry for not really much action in this chapter.**

**Me: Yup! But, I will add more action in next chappy. I promise!**

**Silver Flame: Yeah, hope you remember your words! *rolled eyes***

**Me: I hope so! R&R please!**


	2. Carol Left

**We do not own Shadow or anything. We own Carol, her family, and Sugar City.**

Ch. 2

**Three days later, Tails' house**

This day is sunny. At the living room, there are girls giggled and boys chatted. The blonde was humming when someone knocked the door.

"I'll go get it!" Carol said as she sat up. She ran to the door and opened it. There's a white hedgehog with black hair and purple eyes smirked. Carol shocked and nearly yelled.

"What are you doing here, Lula?" Carol hissed. The blackette snickered.

"Is that how you said hello to your sister?" She crossed her arms. Carol stared at her coldly.

"I asked you, what are you doing here?" Carol repeated her words. Shadow and the others heard the conversation and went to them. Shadow confused and blinked.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly. Lula tilted her head and gazed him. Carol clenched her fist.

"Answer me!" She barked to Lula.

"Calm down, sis! Jeez, you're really harsh." She ignored the others and gave an envelope to Carol. Carol accepted the envelope and went upstairs quietly. Lula shook her head and stared at her friends.

"You are Carol's sister?" The kitsune asked. Lula nodded.

"Can you explain who you are?" She asked in flirty tone to Shadow. He gazed back to her.

"I'm Shadow, her boyfriend." Shadow replied grumpily. Everybody greeted her and came in.

"So, you are my sister's boyfriend. You're cute! No wonder she chose you." Lula chimed cheerfully. Shadow had slight blush and turned from her. He went upstairs to see Carol. It seemed they have cold relationship. He sighed and knocked her door. She opened the door with sad expression.

"What's up?"

"I have to go to Sugar City again." She said and stared to Shadow's ruby eyes.

"What! Why?"

"I can't tell you. But, I will be back."

"How long you will be there?"

"I don't know. I will leave tomorrow."

"I will miss you, Carol."

"I'll miss you too. Promise me you'll be waiting for me."

"I promise, Carol. You must come back here as soon as you can."

"Of course! Because I always love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's tell the others about this." She said sadly. We walked downstairs and tell the others. Carol walked towards her sister.

"Hey, sis! I thought you don't want to talk with me."

"Lula, where do you live now?"

"Near here. Why?"

"Just asked." Carol finished the conversation. Lula smirked at her back.

**One day later, Airport**

"Better keep your promise, Shadow!" She waved her hand sadly. Shadow hugged her for the last time.

"I will. Don't worry!" He caressed her cheek. Sonic and the others stood and waved their hands. Lula glanced evilly to her.

"Bye, everyone!" She said and went.

**Me: It's already chapter two and no one reviewed!**

**SilverFlame: Be patient! Maybe they're busy.**

**Me: Everyone, R&R please!**


	3. Misunderstanding

**We don't own Shadow or anything. I own Carol, her family, her family's friends, Sugar City.**

Ch. 3

**Lula's POV**

I glanced evilly to Carol. I hate her. I have hated her since she's born. I'm jealous to her. She has everything that I want, like beautiful blond hair, aqua eyes, sweet voice, and even our parents' attention. So, when I and Carol were alone at house, I will summon my whip and start lashes her. I spilled out my anger to her and threatened her to not tell everyone about this. Now, I want to break her relationship with her friends. I've planned to ruin their friendship. I walked to a quiet place and rang my friend.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"She's on her way to Sugar City." I smirked.

"She's tricked easily! How naïve." That person snickered.

"Yeah, I've done my part easily. You must do your part successfully too!" I said.

"Don't worry, my part is as easy as your part." He chimed evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"You must break them!" I said.

"Of course! Have you told Eggman?" He asked.

"Nope. But I will." I replied.

"Ok." He declined it. I smirked evilly when I was talking to Eggman about my plan. I was 15 when Eggman asked me to join him, and now the plan will start!

**A week later, Tails' house, Shadow's POV**

I was sitting on the couch lazily when I heard someone knocked the door. I jumped from the couch and walked to the door, the others followed me too.

"Shadow!" Carol chimed happily and hugged me.

"Hi, Carol!" I hugged her back and glanced to grey hedgehog that is behind her. "Who are you?"

"You will know." He smirked and pulled Carol into a deep kiss. She seemed shocked. I stared at them with anger, everyone gasped.

"Oh, now you've already had another boyfriend, Carol?" I hissed to her. I saw her nearly answered but I didn't give her a chance for explanation. I left her and ran to inside the house, went to my bedroom. I still can hear her called me, but I ignored her. I don't believe she cheated on me, I trusted her. But now, she broke my faith in her. I still love her.

**Carol's POV**

"Shadow, wait!" I yelled. I didn't kiss him back, I tried to pull away, but he's too strong. And he's not my boyfriend or my fiancé. I still love Shadow. The others glared at me coldly. I was about to explain what's going on.

"How dare you do this?" Amy screamed to me, her Piko Piko hammer is in her hands.

"I thought I could trust you. But now?" Rouge hissed. Cream and Cosmo glared to me too. Sonic looked angrily to me.

"You don't know how much you hurt him." Silver said and went inside house with Sonic and Knuckles. Blaze shook her head.

"What a slut." She said and followed the boys. Tails stared at me, disappointed.

"You're not welcome here." He said firmly. "Go away with your new boyfriend."

The rest of the team went inside and left me. I didn't even have a chance to explain. This is only misunderstanding. I caught smirk plastered on Robert. I glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" I slapped him at face. He rubbed his cheek. Red hand printed on it. He didn't say anything and vanished into thin air. I still stood and shocked. I walked to Tails' door and knocked. No answer. I sighed sadly, why this happened to me? Why they didn't give me a chance. But I don't give up; I have to tell them what happened and rebuild my relationship with them. I knocked again.

"I've already told you, you're not welcome in my house now." Tails said from across the door.

"Look! I want to tell you all abou-"

"GO AWAY I SAID!" He shouted angrily. I surprised and ran to my old house. Why? Why? All I want is straighten this misunderstanding. Tears are rolling my cheeks.

**Shadow's POV**

I felt my blood is boiling inside me. I'm angry to her, to her new boyfriend, and to myself. I don't know why I'm angry to myself. I cried for her again, I still love her. She always says that she loves me. I thought I've already found my true love. I thought, finally I could trust the other person. But, she cheated on me. I felt my heart is broken. I gave her my heart and she broke it. I don't think I can trust any person again. My heart clenched in pain and hurt. It's hurt me so much. Now, I felt I'm dying inside.

**Me: Finally!**

**SilverFlame: You're late for 20 minutes!**

**Me: Stop it! I can't write a chapter in 30 minutes!**

**SilverFlame: Get hurry! We still have our homeworks!**

**Me: I felt dizzy.**

**SilverFlame: We must finish them now!**

**Me: Whatever. R&R please!**


	4. The second lost

Disclaimer: We do not own Shadow or anything. We own Carol, her family, and Robert.

Ch. 4

Three days later, Carol's POV

I don't know what to do. They still don't believe me.

_Flashback_

_I walked to the park and glanced to Shadow. I ran towards him. He glared at me without emotion._

"_What do you want?" He grumbled._

"_Shadow, he's the one who kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, I tried to pull away." I replied._

"_Oh sure, you tried to pull away." Shadow said with sarcasm. He grabbed his Chaos Emerald quickly and chaos controlled. I sighed sadly, why he didn't believe me?_

_End of Flashback_

But, I will try again this day. I ran to Tails' house as fast as I can.

Tails' house, Shadow's POV

"I still don't understand why Eggman didn't attack again." Sonic frowned.

"Maybe he prepared his new robots to attack." Knuckles replied.

"It will be dangerous." Silver said.

"Why we don't attack his base and destroy it before he attacks?" I said lazily. The others stared to me.

"Yeah, he's right." Tails said. Cream and Cosmo nodded.

"I'd like to destroy his base." Knuckles said.

"When we do it?" Amy asked. Sonic rubbed his chin.

"Why we don't do it now?" He replied as Tails nodded. We went to the X Tornado.

Carol's POV

I overheard their conversation. I will go too, I want to help them. Even they now hate me, they're still my friends. The X Tornado flew to sky, I ran quickly to Tails' planes. I jumped to small red plane, and then flew it.

Hours later, Eggman's base, Shadow's POV

I punched the robot again and glanced to the airplane, which above me. Who is it? That plane is Tails'. The plane landed as the others were fighting. I stared to pilot, what does she want? Carol jumped from the plane. I stared to her coldly.

"Why you still follow me? Why you don't have fun with your boyfriend?" I asked coldly. Her eyes looked pleading to me.

"He's not my boyfriend, Shadow. This is misunderstanding!" She replied.

"He kissed you."

"I've said that I tried to pull away! Why don't you believe me?"

"You've lost my faith." I said.

"Shadow, watched out!" Sonic yelled. I turned quickly; I saw bullets from Lula's gun were coming to me. No time for dodge. But suddenly, I felt someone pushed me aside. I fell to the ground. I woke up and saw to the person who saved me from the bullets. Carol, I saw her hit the cold ground. She took the bullets instead save herself. Everyone's eyes were glued to her. She starts spitting blood and coughing. I ran to her, I don't care that I ignored her for days. In fact, I still love her, I acted like I don't care because I don't want feel pain and hurt in my heart again because of her.

"Carol!" I cried and pulled her gently to my lap. She coughed and blood hit my lap.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Shadow…" She said painfully and stared to me weakly. "I-I…..sti-still love you, Sha-shadow. But, I can't han-handle the pain mo-more than this."

"No! I will bring you to hospital! Please don't die! Don't leave me alone!" I replied shakily as her eyes shut. Sonic and the others came and stared at her sadly. Tails tossed Chaos Emerald to me.

"Go there quickly! We will follow you with plane." He said. I nodded and chaos controlled to hospital.

Hours later, hospital, Sonic's POV

I glanced to Shadow, he's mad to himself.

"Calm down, Shads!" I said.

"How can I calm down! How could I be so blind? How could I didn't see honesty in her eyes? How could I don't believe her! Now, I lost her for the second time!" Shadow screamed. "This all is my fault!"

"Please be quiet, sir." The nurse said. Shadow glared to her so I pulled him to sit on the chair.

"It's not only your fault, Shads! We all abandoned her." I sighed sadly, he's right. How could we didn't believe her?

"Mr. Shadow?" The doctor said and Shadow jumped from his chair. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Okay." He answered and followed the doctor go to a room. I hope Carol's okay, if she's not, we can't forgive ourselves, especially Shadow. I sighed sadly and stared to the others. Amy, Cosmo, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream were crying quietly. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver were trying to comfort them. I walked towards them and tried to comfort them too. The door cracked open and Shadow looked to us sadly.

"The doctor's said, she's in coma. It's okay if she will wake up in 48 hours, but is she's not…." He can't continue. He wiped his tears, and went to Carol's room. We followed him but we came in to the next room for guests.

Me: Finally! Chapter 4 finished!

SiverFlame: Yeah, just remember to do your homeworks.

Me: I will dig my own grave!

SiverFlame: No, God always says don't end your own life, right?

Me: Aaawwwww…. Please R&R!


	5. Heaven

**We don't own Shadow or anything. I own Carol, her family, her family's friends, Sugar City.**

Ch. 5

**Shadow's POV**

I cried silently as I stared to Carol, who lay at hospital's bed. It was my fault; I was the one who turned my friends against her. I wiped my tears and sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Please don't leave me alone, Carol," I begged. Her face was pale. I caressed her cheek softly then placed my head on the bed. I fell asleep in genuine sad.

**Carol's POV**

Huh? Where am I? I looked around quickly and blinked. I was in room made of clouds, lights danced like butterflies.

"Hey, Carol!"

I turned and saw a girl with angel wings. Her shoulder length hair was blond and a halo floated above her head. She smiled to me and her blue eyes twinkled brightly.

"Who are you?" I stared to her. I felt I've seen her, but where?

"My name is Maria and I'm an angel," she answered calmly. Oh, I remember now! Shadow showed me her photo! That's why I felt I've already seen her.

"Maria Robotnik?" I asked to her. She didn't surprise.

"Yup! You're one of Shadow's friends, right?" she said, then giggled. "Oh, I meant Shadow's girlfriend."

"Uh…"

"I want to tell you that you can't go to Heaven or Hell."

"What?"

"You see, we angels couldn't make you go to there. A power still tried is trying to pull you away,"

"Power?"

"Yeah, Shadow's love for you. But, if you want to stay here, I'll make you become an angel. That's the only way,"

"Maria, I want to go back," I said. She looked a little puzzled and rubbed her hair.

"Why? You can have wings, you can fly everywhere! Why do you still want to go back?" she asked.

"I still love him, Maria. Even he made my heart broke, I won't give up!" I replied firmly. She smiled at me softly.

"I understand. You truly love Shadow. If it's your decision, I will send you back," she said and opened a portal with her hand.

"Thank you, Maria!" I thanked her as she waved her hand.

"Tell Shadow that I said hi! Bye, Carol!"

"I will. Bye!"

**No one's POV**

Shadow buried his face into the bed, sobbing. His friends came in, and then Rouge sighed and tapped his shoulder.

"Shadow, it's been almost 36 hours! You have to eat, you know?" Rouge said, piercing the silence.

"I'm not hungry," he replied quietly.

"Come on, Shadow!"

"No."

"Shad-"

"No! I want to stay here!"

"It's nearly 48 hours!" she shrieked as Shadow's heart stopped. 48 hours? The doctor said if she didn't wake up in 48 hours, she's brain dead and he would pull the plug on her life support.

"There's nothing you can do," Rouge declared.

"No. She couldn't die."

"But, Shadow you need-"

"I NEED HER! I-" Shadow's yell stopped when he felt faint pressure on his hand. Carol held his hand weakly and smiled.

"Yelling isn't good for my health." Carol smirked weakly to Shadow. Tears appeared at his eyes again. Everyone gasped as Tails fainted.

"Carol… You're alive!" Shadow cried happily and hugged her softly. She hugged him back. The others got out from the room, gave them privacy. Knuckles dragged Tails to outside the room.

"I-I'm sorry for my entire fault. I hope you will forgive me," he looked to the blonde. She smiled to him softly.

"I forgive you for everything that happened in the past."

"Really? You forgive me for my entire fault?"

"Yeah. I still love you, Shadow."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, Shadow."

"What is it?"

"Maria said hi to you!"

"What! You met her?" His eyes widened. She giggled.

"Yeah, she's an angel,"

"Wow!" Shadow said as the others entered the room. She smiled cheerfully to them.

"Carol, we're-" Sonic said as Carol cut him.

"I forgive you for everything that happened in the past," She repeated her words.

"Thank you, Carol!" Amy rushed to her and nearly jumped to her.

"Not now, Amy! I'm still recovering!" she said while she laughed. Amy and the others laughed too. Then Tails woke up.

"Wha? What's going on?" he asked as the others laughed. He looked to them as if they were crazy and frowned.

"Hey! Tell me what happened!" he shouted. But, the others only laughed harder at him.

**Me: Finally!**

**SilverFlame: Yeah! I hope we will get lots of reviews!**

**Me: Hope so. R&R please!**


	6. Secret Revealed

**SilverFlame: Disclaimer!**

**Me: We don't own Shadow or anything. I own Carol, her family, her family's friends, Sugar City.**

Ch. 6

**Weeks later, Tails' house, Knuckles' POV**

I walked to living room grumpily. Why does he want to call me here? I have to protect Master Emerald but Tails said he has to talk with me and the rest of the team. I swung the door open and glanced at Tails and the others.

"You're late, Knuckles!" Sonic rolled his eyes and Amy nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the problem, Tails? You know I have to protect the Master Emerald," I asked, ignoring Sonic.

"I know why Lula was at Eggman's base when we tried to destroy it. She tried to shoot Shadow, right?" Tails said clearly. Carol tilted her head.

"Yeah, but why is she there?" Carol asked as Shadow grabbed her waist softly.

"She cooperates with Eggman," Tails answered and prepared to shut his ears.

"What! My sister cooperates with Eggman!" Carol yelled as the others had shocked expressions.

"Calm down, Carol!" Shadow said, patting her back.

"What does she want?" I questioned Tails, who rubbed his ears.

"I don't know, but I can guess Eggman's reason," Tails answered.

"He wants to make me join his team again, right? He will use Carol to threaten me." Shadow clenched his fists.

"Right. I guess Lula's reason is for Carol, too," Tails replied and scratched his head.

**Shadow's POV**

"So, I'm the problem, huh? What does she want from me?" Carol frowned. "She's already had enough fun..." Quickly, shocked at her words, she covered her mouth. Everyone turned to her and looked surprised. Knuckles crossed his arms and I had puzzled look.

"Could you explain what you said, Carol?" I asked her. She shook her head and tried to run; but, since I'm faster than her, I blocked her way to her room. Then, I looked at her worriedly.

"Why you tried to run from me, Carol? What happened?" I grabbed her waist, not letting her to run again. She hid her face with her hand and her body started to shake. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh no, now, she will kill me," she whispered to herself softly. I nearly didn't hear her whisper. She started to cry, I stared at her with shock expression. Who's going to kill her? I have to know the answer and maybe she doesn't want anyone knows the answer, so I picked her bridal style and brought her to empty room. I mouthed 'I will talk to her alone' to the group and they nodded. After, I closed the door, locked it, and then I brought her to the bed. She cried shakily.

"Please don't cry, Carol. Just tell me what happened," I cooed, pulling her to my chest and wiped her tears with my thumb.

"Bu-But, if I-I sa-say, she will ki-kill me." She pushed her face to my chest. I tightened my hug.

"No, I will protect you. I will never allow anyone to kill you," I whispered to her softly.

"I don't want you and the others hate me," she whined. I frowned.

"Hate you? Never. What happened, Carol? Who is she?" I asked as Carol calmed down.

"Whe-when I was chi-child, I-I was abused by my sis-sister," She stuttered and her head down. My eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I th-think she hates me."

"When did she stop abusing you?" My anger flared.

"When I moved out from my house; I was 13. I still have scars at my back. Even though they don't hurt," she answered.

"Uhh… May I see them? Maybe Tails or the others can heal them, later," I asked her nicely. What am I doing? Oh crap! But, she nodded and put off her T-shirt. I surprised when I saw her scars; there were many.

"I think we can heal them," I said, after I checked her scars. She put on her T-shirt again. "Are you ready to tell the others?"

She nodded slowly. I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. The others were sitting on the couch uncomfortably.

Blaze, who the first to see us, asked. "Hey, are you okay, Carol?" she wondered as the others glance to them. Carol nodded quickly.

"Um… I have to tell you all something," she said quietly. Then, she told them what happened with her. The others shocked when she's telling them. But, they understood.

"Feel better?" I asked to Carol.

"Much better." She smiled to me.

**Me: Phew, I finished this chappy!**

**SilverFlame: You're so slow!**

**Me: But, I've tried my best!**

**SilverFlame: No buts! R&R please!**


	7. Regret

**Carol: It took you long enough for update!**

**Me: Yeah, I was busy.**

**SilverFlame: C'mon! Let's start! Disclaimer!**

**Carol: I'll do it! Holy & SilverFlame don't own Shadow or anything. They own me, my family, Robert, and Sugar City.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 7

Wind blew softly this day, a perfect day for picnic. Children were playing happily, their voices broke the silence. But, there's a black haired hedgehog was walking lazily to the park. She sat on the bench, and began thinking about what she did to her sister. 'Did I do the right things?' She thought. 'I had abused her and tried to break her relationship with her friends, but now, the only I felt is emptiness. I don't feel fun anymore, I feel that I did in past are wrong things." She stared at the children. She spotted a boy hedgehog, who was arguing with a fox. She watched them silently, and felt angry when she saw he was slapped by the fox. The fox took his lollipop and walked to his home. Lula looked angrily to the fox. 'How could she do that! It's not fair!' Lula thought and walked to the yellow hedgehog.

"Hey, why you let her go?" Lula asked him. He turned to Lula and gazed her carefully. "Don't you want to revenge?"

"No, she's my sister after all. I don't want to revenge, I forgive her," He replied firmly, played with his quills. "What's your name?"

"Lula. Why you forgive her easily? She hurt you and took your lollipop!" Lula shocked at his reply.

"She's still my sister, right? I love her as a sister; even she hurt me or took my lollipop." He rubbed his red cheek as Lula widened her eyes and realized something. 'I did hurt Carol too; I'm the worst sister ever. How could I do that?' She thought. He stared at her and frowned.

"Lula, what's up?" He asked.

"You still love her even she hurt you. But, I-I…"

"What?"

"I hurt my sister too, not for once but for times. I realized my faults now," She muttered, she doesn't know why she told this boy her feeling. She spilled all what she did to Carol to the boy.

"You too? Just ask her to forgive you,"

"No, she will not forgive me. She hates me because I hurt her for long time, I know that,"

"How do you know that if you had never asked her?"

"She's cold to me, the way she talked and stared to me,"

"It's only her mask, she's just afraid that you'll hurt her again. I bet she still loves you as her sister,"

"Impossible! I hurt her very much!"

"Just ask and you will know that I'm right,"

"Uh… If she doesn't forgive me?"

"Try again. Don't be afraid for fail,"

"Okay, I will try. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome,"

**Later, with Carol**

"Hey, Carol! What's up?" Blaze chimed cheerfully as she saw her friend was sitting on the on the couch silently. She was about to answer as Sonic swung the door open.

"Hey, girls!" He waved his hand.

"SONIC!" Amy squealed and hugged him from behind.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sonic screamed like a girl as he saw Amy. She hugged him with her deadly hug. "I…can't… breathe!"

"Ooops, sorry!" She released him when the girls were laughing. Sonic threw a glare to them, but they didn't notice it.

"Uh, I have to go!" Sonic bolted to outside, avoided Amy. Amy sighed in relief and Rouge finished paint her nails.

"Time for girls' talk!" Cosmo said happily.

"Yup! Carol, do you still love your sister?" Cream questioned her. Carol stared at her with frown.

"Of course, I do! But, I don't think she still loves me," She answered firmly. Rouge frowned to her.

"You still love her? You can forgive people that easy?" She asked.

"Yeah." Carol replied. Blaze rubbed her head.

"I'm at your side, but be careful with your sister!" Blaze said. Then, someone knocked at the door.

**

* * *

Carol: Yayyyy! Chapter 7 finished!**

**Me: Yup! R&R please! Please? *puppy dog eyes***


	8. Forgiveness

**Me: Sorry for slow updating!**

**SilverFlame: We're really busy with that pile or crap! *points to pile of homework***

**Me: Yeah! I hope you readers aren't bored with this story.**

**SilverFlame: Now time for disclaimer. We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 8

Carol plastered her usual smile at her face. Then, whoever at the door knocked again impatiently. They could hear a loud sigh from the door. Carol rolled her eyes and moved her gaze to the girls. "Does anyone want to open the door?"

Her question was answered by their I-don't-want-open-the-door faces. Carol just could scratch her head and ran to the door. "Coming!"

She swung the door open and froze when she saw her sister was in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror. Many thoughts crossed her mind._ Does she really know that I told my friends about what did she do? What is she going to do? Why is she here? _

Lula's condition wasn't really different either. She felt afraid and guilty. She had never felt this kind of feeling before. Lula could do nothing but avoid eye contact with her sister. All that she wants now is Carol's forgiveness.

_Will she ever forgive me? I'm pretty sure she won't forgive me that easy. Okay, what will I get from her? One or two slaps? Must be more than that, like three broken bones? _she thought groggily. She stared to her one and only sister. _It's now or never._ She tried to say something, but her voice didn't come out. She just bowed down her head under Carol's gaze.

"What are you doing here, sis?" Carol asked confusedly. She stared to Lula, who looked different than usual.

"Uhhh… I want to say sorry; after all of I did to you." Finally, she could make her voice out. Carol looked shocked and really confused. _Did I hear a right thing? Maybe my ears buzzed._

"Ummm… I think you're sick now. I'll get you to doctor." Carol said and placed her hand at Lula's forehead. _Was I that cruel and impossible for asking her forgiveness? _Lula thought. She moved Carol's hand off politely.

"I'm not sick, Carol! I'm dead serious about it," Lula told her seriously. Her purple eyes showed honesty and guilty. Carol raised her eyebrows, still confused. _I don't think she's lying now… But, is this really true? _Carol thought.

"I forgive you, sis." She smiled kindly and extended her hand. Lula stared to her hand quietly. _Whaaaat? She forgives that easily! _she yelled in her mind. Lula shook her hand firmly, wide smile crossed her face. They started small chit chat.

"Do you really forgive me?" asked Lula, still not believing she was forgiven. Her sister just nodded and continued staring to the clouds. Lula joined in what Carol was doing, staring to the clouds.

"What makes you think i still don't forgive you?" Finally, Carol spoke up. She popped on her feet and picked a purple-white flower. Lula watched her curiously. _What will she do? She always can't be expected. _She sat up and answered Carol's question.

"Well, there's only a few of people who forgive easily. I just... uh, nevermind."

"I'm one of them then. Why don't we change topic? It happened in past, remember? Forget it and start a new and better life!" Carol said cheerfully, smiling to her sister.

"Yeah, you're right! Hey, do we have to give Eggman and Robert punishment?"

"Who needs to kick that ol' man and the pitiful hedgehog? We have no problems now," A gruff voice was heard from an apple tree. They glanced to each other surprisedly and a black hedgehog came out from behind that tree. He walked towards them slowly, his eyes were half closed, and looked very sleepy. Carol blinked as Lula scratched her head, didn't know what to do.

"I didn't know you're here, Shadow. I thought you were at home." Carol flashed her teeth to him, while Lula only could say 'hi' groggily. He only nodded to Lula and hugged Carol warmly.

"I had come here and I was taking a nap behind the tree when you two got here." Shadow said with a sleepy tone, which was replied with 'oh' by them. Lula looked uncomfortable.

"And you," he glanced to Lula shortly and continued his words with no emotion, "Carol said she forgives you, so welcome,"

"Thanks a lot. I thought you would say your opinion about me," Lula replied, rolled her eyes, and glanced at Carol.

"You think I'd say 'Sorry, you're not welcome after what you did in past to my girlfriend and to me, even though Carol herself said she forgave you?" He replied sarcastically and Carol giggled as Lula showed him her smile.

"So what do you mean with 'Who needs to kick that ol' man and the pitiful hedgehog? We have no problems now?'" Carol asked curiously.

"Well, I don't care about those jerks as long as I still be with you, Carol, my true love." He smirked to her, who blushed madly at his words. "Guess your heart is still mine."

**

* * *

Me: Finally, this fanfic's finished!**

**SilverFlame: C'mon! Back to your study! *grabbed me and pulled me to my chair***

**Me: NOOOO!**

**Shadow: *suddenly appeared* Whoever wants to see her in good condition or still alive must review! Or I'll kill her**

**Me: NOOOO! Everybody please safe me with your review!**


End file.
